


Skinny Dipping

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [10]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping, Stranded, Swimming, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: skinny dipping</p><p>unedited</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: skinny dipping
> 
> unedited

She narrowed her eyes as they moved down the path. The flashlights only gave a a little light, but they were managing to keep to the trail. She glanced over her shoulder to see Bog following behind her. She had decided that they were going to go swimming on this warm summer evening. Even with just the light of their flashlights, she could tell Bog was still blushing about going skinny dipping with her. 

They had only been dating a short time, but she knew without a doubt he was the one. So the idea of going skinny dipping had seemed natural, at least to her. Bog had been a bit flabbergasted and clearly nervous, which made her want him to go all the more. The flashlights were casting shadows up into his long face, making the angles of his features harsher but she loved those harsh planes. As they were walking, the light behind her started to flicker. They both stopped as Bog's flashlight died, leaving them with only hers. They both cursed at the same time. “Well damn it.” Bog looked over at her. “Should we go back?” 

She made a face at him. “No. We still have mine.” So they kept going despite only having one light to find the lake by. She hadn't been to the lake for a while, but she was fairly confident she was on the right path. Finally, her flashlight reflected off of something, making a eerie glimmer which she immediately realized was water. They had made it to the lake. 

She glanced over her shoulder, up the trail they had come down. The cabin was now invisible in the darkness and the trees, with only a hint of light from it when she moved a bit. So no one from their group should be able to see them. 

“We're here! Ready for a swim?” She grinned brightly pulling off her t-shirt. 

Bog chuckled nervously. “Ah, yah of course.” 

The summer night was warm and a swim was going to be wonderful. She placed her flashlight on a nearby stump facing away and started to strip off her shorts, bra and panties. She could hear the rustling about as Bog started to undress. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to steal a peek at him, but it was dark and she couldn't really see much. He was being a gentleman, his back to her, as he stripped. But she got to see a hint of his rear and that was very nice. She smirked, turning back around to finish stripping. When she got the last of her clothing off, she ran into the lake with an excited yell which changed to a louder yelp when she hit the cooler water. She turned around quickly hoping to catch Bog but didn't get to see him as he ran into the lake. She laughed when she heard Bog gasp loudly when he hit the cold water too. 

He let out his own yelp.“Oh my God! This is fucking freezing!” They both took a few minutes to adjust to the water temperature, until they were both able to swim comfortably. Their one flashlight cast just enough light for them to see each other in the water as well as the rock out in what looked to be the middle of the lake. Marianne grinned wickedly at him. “Race you to the rock.” Bog grinned right back at her. 

“You're on tough girl.” They both took off swimming for all they were worth, though Bog beat her by a breath. 

“Not fair! You're longer than me!” Marianne huffed as she reached the rock. 

Bog snorted and started to chuckle, which made Marianne laugh as she realized what she said had sounded bad. She splashed him, which made him sputter but he gave back as good as he got, splashing her in return. 

After a little bit, both of them laughing, they stopped splashing to swim closer to one another. 

He swam over to her as little hesitant. She giggled moving nearer to him. She felt his hands under the water pull her closer as he gripped her waist. She let him tug her, enjoying to feel of his wet torso against hers. She ran her hands up his chest, arching toward his mouth. The flashlight highlighted them both dimly, but it was enough as they kissed, treading water. The kiss was wet and exciting, their naked bodies pressed against each other in the water, when suddenly the light flickered. Marianne pulled back with a hissed. “Oh No!” 

Bog grabbed her hand, “Come on, maybe we can make it back before the light goes out!” They both turned to start swimming toward the shore, but it was too late, no sooner had they turned in that direction, than the light went out. 

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Bog snarled. 

“Can you see the rock?” Marianne asked as she splashed around a bit feeling for it. 

“I found it! Here give me your hand.” Bog took her hand and pulled her up as she blindly felt the rock in front of her. 

Soon they were both shivering on the stone in complete darkness. The moon and stars gave a little light but not enough to tell them where the shore was or how far a swim it would take to get to it. They could sorta see the lights up the hill where the cabin was, but the water distorted everything. 

“Should we yell for help?” Bog asked. 

Marianne snorted. “We're both naked, do you really want someone to come down here?” 

Bog was quiet for a moment. “You know if they come looking for us, we are still naked.” 

Marianne made a rude noise but then they were both quiet. He put his arm around her pulling her close. It felt nice, so she laid her head against his shoulder. 

She murmured as she leaned against him. “We are never going to live this down you know.” 

Bog chuckled. “Nope.” 

They ended up talking all night, about life, love and everything it seemed. They kissed for what felt like hours, their lips becoming swollen with the pressure of their kisses. Their hands made small explorations of each others bodies, both bringing forth soft, shared moans. They talked about the future, their heartbreaks, what they wanted out of life and what they wanted from each other. 

By the time the sun had started to peek over the trees. She was cuddled up onto his lap, his long arms completely embracing her while her head rested against his bare chest. The sun illuminated the lake as it rose over the trees. It was beautiful. They both looked out toward the shore, at the same time, they both muttered. “Oh fuck.” The shore, their clothes and the dead flashlight, were only ten feet from the rock in the lake.


End file.
